Edward And Rob
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Bella finds out Edward has a... twin brother!


EDWARD MEETS ROB

EDWARD MEETS ROB

"Oh Edward. Can you please sit still for the whole movie?" I asked, while he fidgeted in his seat.

"But I feel so… uncomfortable." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "You have no idea how… awkward it is to hear the thoughts of those couples up there." He inclined his head to the top right corner in the theater. In was dark. The light bulb in my head clicked on when I figured out what those people were doing.

"Oh. _Ew_." Was all I said lamely, "Oh just ignore it. Focus on the movie." I turned my head towards the screen again. We were at a Harry Potter movie, Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix. The theater was playing year-old movies, and we decided to go for this one, over some weird movie called 'The Messengers.' So far, it was ok. We were at the part where Harry approaches Cho in the room of requirement. I sighed. This wasn't how _I_ pictured it.

All of the sudden, a picture on screen captured my eye. Wait- that looked a lot like Edward. I turned my head towards him; my eyes wide, and he a furious look on his face. I turned towards the screen again, but the picture of that Edward look-a-like was already gone.

All of the sudden, Edward grabbed my arm, and lead my out of the theater, faster than usual.

"Edward, what are doing?" I asked angrily. He didn't answer and walked faster. He was angry. We made it into the lobby, but he didn't stop the explain himself. He just led us to his car, and didn't bother to open the door for me, like usual. He walked to his side, and opened the door heatedly and slammed it. I waited for a few seconds. Why was he like this? What made him so angry? It was just a picture that looked like him. It's not like it actually was him, right?

I got in the car.

"Care to explain yourself?" I asked heatedly as we drove back towards the Cullen house. He just grunted and drove faster. We arrived at the house in no time, and he was already out of the car, and at the front door. I ran after him.

"Edward, what-" but as I got into the house, I found he was on the phone. After a few seconds, he started talking.

"Yes… Rob?" He spoke as nicely as he could. He listened to the phone intently. All of the sudden, Alice ran into the room.

"Put him on speaker, I want to hear it!" she said, sitting down on the sofa. Edward removed the phone from his mouth.

"You knew I wouldn't tell you what he says, right?" he said.

"Of course, now do it!" she said, bouncing up and down. Edward pressed the speaker button on the phone, and I heard the sound of a dial tone.

"Um, Alice… what are we doing?" I whispered to her, while watching Edward pace up and down the room at a lightening speed.

"Oh, just wait and see!" she responded lightly, ruffling my hair. Suddenly, someone spoke into the phone.

"Edward?" a British voice asked.

"Rob! What did I tell you?!" Edward said angrily.

"What?" he asked, confusion dripping from his voice.

"You know what I told you! You cut it close in the Goblet of Fire! We had a deal!" Edward screamed into the speaker. I had to cover my ears because it was so loud.

"Wait one second, I have another call." 'Rob' put Edward on hold. Edward grunted and paced faster and faster.

"Edward…" I said, "What's going on?" Edward turned his face to me, his golden eyes furious.

"I forgot. You don't know." He continued pacing, "Well. Have you seen Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Did you notice anything similar between me and Cedric Diggory?" He asked, pointing at his body. I gasped.

They looked exactly the same. Except for the fact that their hair and eyes are different colors, they could almost be brothers. I can't believe I never noticed…

"You guys look exactly alike…" I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah. We do. And that's the problem! He's my younger brother!" I gasped.

"You have a brother? I thought you were born in the 1900's?" I said, refusing to believe my ears.

"Hello!" He said sarcastically, "My vampire brother!" He continued to pace up and down the large living room.

"Wait, Carlisle changed two of you? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked angrily.

"Well… we never were exactly best friends. And then he started acting, and changed his last name from 'Cullen' to 'Pattinson'. It was so stupid! I told him to stop it! People would notice that he didn't age! And then, here's the best part, he auditioned for this Harry Potter movie and _got in_! Nobody noticed how his eyes changed color or anything! What was his explanation? Contacts! And then, in my effort to stop him from exposing our whole world, I stupidly made a deal with him! And now we are here, waiting for him to come back to the phone, while he talks to crazy fangirls!" he finished. His voice got higher and more enraged with every word.

"Edward?" I forgot the phone was there. Edward ran to it.

"We had a deal!" said Edward; clutching the table it was on.

"What do you mean, we had a deal?" Rob replied angrily.

"You know what I mean! The deal where I never set foot in Europe again if you stop acting!"

"Well last time I checked, you were in Italy a few months ago! And it was just a picture, it's no big deal, so calm down." The British voice was enraged.

"That was… stupid of me. We still have a deal, and your picture was still in the movie" Edward retorted, less angry.

"Well, it was just a picture. And if a good role comes along, with a good pay…" Rob trailed off.

"No. Under no circumstance will you take it. Do the Volturi know about your choices?" he asked, heatedly.

"Well, not exactly…"

"Great. Now your really in for it." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Chill out, bro." Rob replied, his British accent cool and calm.

"ENOUGH WITH THAT FAKE ACCENT!" Edward yelled.

"Wow. Calm down. I will. Now, I won't take anymore movie roles, if you never step foot in Europe again, ok?" he said, his American accent more rugged but still smooth.

"Fine. Fine." Edward said, beginning to pace again.

"Now, bro. I got to go. My girls are here." He said.

"Your _girls?_" Asked Edward, incredulous.

"Yeah, my girls. Nicole, Sammi, Rachel, and Anna. They're pretty awesome." There was screaming in the background. I caught the words of 'Rob on a stick' and 'Breaking Dawn'.

"Girls, girls, calm down." The British voice returned, and the girls in the background were instantly quiet. "There's enough Rob for everyone!" the screaming continued, and the phone went dead.

The End.

Or is it?!


End file.
